Hayden Vineyards
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory Gilmore has just graduated from Yale and has moved back to Napa Valley to work for her dad on his Vineyard when Lorelai and Emily show up with some big news for the both of them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Napa Valley California Chris is opening his wine tasting area of his wine shop at his vineyard when the phone rings.

He picks it up and answer's it ''Hayden Vineyards'' he says

A female's voice asks ''Hi what time are you opening today?'' she asks him

He tells her that they are opening at 10 am

she says ''great we are about 45 minute's away at our hotel but we will be there shortly'' she tells him

he says ''great we will see you in about 45 minute's'' and hang's up and starts opening some bottle's if wine for thier first wine tasting of the day and is doing some paper work for some shipment's while he wait's for his first customer's of the day to arrive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About 45 minute's later Chris is finishing up the paper work for the shipment's and is doing a little inventory when he hear's a car pull up and door's shut. He quickly grab's the phone and call's Rory up at the house.

''Lo...'' she answer's tiredly

''hunnie get up I need help there's customer's that are already here.'' he tells her

''I know that I told you that you could have today off but how about if I pay you double and give you tomorrow and monday off?'' he asks her

''ugh daddy it's cold and I'm so tired from that huge party that was here last night.'' she tells him

''I just graduated college I need sleep.'' she tells him

''What time is it?'' she asks him and rolls over and checks the clock

''ugh Who the hell in thier crazy right mind's sip's wine at 10oclock in the morning?'' she asks him

''tourist's'' he tells her

''ugh fine bye'' she says and hang's up on him and closes her eyes and goes back to sleep for a few minute's. Then she get's up o and throw's her Yale sweatshirt on and start's to get ready to go down to the store to help out her father. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A middle aged woman and a woman who looks like her mother walk into the store

''Hi welcome to Hayden Vine...Lorelai'' he says

''Oh my God Chris'' she says

''Hello'' Christopher'' Emily says

''Hi Emily you look perfect as always'' he tells her

''So what are you guy's doing here in Napa?'' he asks them

''well we are wine tasting today trying to decide which wine's we are going to serve at the wedding because I am getting married in a few days and we still havn't picked a wine yet.'' she tells him

''oh your finac'e isn't with you deciding?'' he asks her

''no hes having a guy's day golfing with my father but I think which ever wine I decide he will like because he's not fussy and will drink anything I drink.'' she tells him

''oh good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says and smiles

''so is she here?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea she's here I just called her up at the house and woke her up and told her that I needed help down here at the store so she should be down in a few minute's'' he tells here

''ok.'' Lorelai says

''so which other Vineyard's have you guy's been to?'' he asks them

''we havn't this is our first one but we plan on hitting all of them or well at least the one's that are open.'' she tells him

''oh ok well I can make a few suggestions and reccomendation's if you want.'' he tells her

''ok that would be great Chris thank's.'' she says and smiles

''my pleasure anytime.'' he tells her

Rory comes behind the counter in her Yale sweat's and sweatshirt

''Hi'' Lorelai says and smiles at her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''um Rory hunnie this is Lorelai Gilmore and her mother Emily Gilmore'' Chris says to Rory and introduces her to them

''Lorelai,Emily this is my daughter Rory.'' he tells them

''oh Hi it's nice to meet you.'' Rory says and smiles at them

''yea you too so you went to Yale?'' she asks Rory

''Yup as a matter of fact I just graduated a few days ago and moved back here because I just love it here it's so pretty.''says Rory tells her

''oh well congradulation's that's big news kid and yes it is very pretty here.'' Lorelai tells her

''Thanks.'' Rory says to her

''So I'm Lorelai I'm your-'' she stops herself

''Oh...oh'' Rory says

''Yes well thing's happened back then.'' she tells her

''it's fine I get it.'' Rory tells her

''So what are you doing here?'' Rory asks her

''well hunnie I'm... well I'm getting married in a few days and we are here to sip and pick out which wine's we will be serving at the wedding.'' she tells Rory

''oh ok.'' Rory says

''and I wanted to see and meet you.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok fine whatever.'' Rory tells her

''hey hun why don't you get and clean some glasses so we can pour them some wine's.'' Chris tells her

''ok'' she says and nods and get's right to it.

Lorelai just watches her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''So you lived in Connecticut for 4 year's and you didn't even bother to call or contact or even try and come to visit me?'' she akss Rory

''Yea well I didn't know you wanted me too.'' Rory tells her

''Oh well you could of I would of liked you too.'' Lorelai tells her

''Fine next time I will so you can all the way out here to California to be a jerk and tell your only daughter that you are getting married and make me feel really bad about it?'' Rory asks her

''Well no I don't think I came all the way out here to be a jerk because I was going to do something nice and ask you to be in the wedding.'' Lorelai tells her

''you know you don't have to ask me to be in your wedding. You havn't even been in my life for the past 21 years so how can I be in the wedding of someone I barley even know and wach her marry a guy that I have never even met?'' she asks Lorelai

''Well if you are or decide that you want to be in the wedding you will get to meet him hunnie.'' she tells her

''Fine whatever just do your wine tasting that's what you came here for.'' Rory get's mad at her

''ok hunnie that's enough calm down.'' Chris tells her

Rory helps him pour the wine's for Lorelai and Emily 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''what kind of wine would you like to try first?'' Chris asks them

''red's good I guess I mean at home I usually drink white but Ive been drinking red since we got here I find it better and tastier than most of the white's.'' she tells him

''yea red is my favorite too.'' he tells her

''so hun are you gonna come to the wedding?'' she asks Rory

''mmm maybe we'll see I'll think about it I mean you don't have to pretend to be my mom and act like you love or care about me because I don't need a mom look how I grew up huh I grew up just fine without a mother.'' Rory tells her

Chris gasps ''Hunnie'' he says

''no Chris I get it it's fine I expect her to be angry with and mad at me.'' Lorelai tells her

''Young Lady you will Not speak to your mother that way!'' Emily yells at her

''and who the hell are you telling me not to speak that way!'' Rory gets angry and forceful back at her

''Your Grandmother and I'm telling you to knock it off because you arn't you are twenty-two!'' Emily yells back at her

''I need some air and space'' Rory says and storms out of the buliding

''I'm sorry Lore I will talk to her later how about all of you including your fianc'e come over tonight for dinner and we can work everything out?'' he question's her

''ok that sounds good thank's Chris.'' she says

''no problem he says

''ok we are gonna go so tonight

''yea 7 sound good?'' he question;s her

''perfect.'' she says

''ok see you tonight.'' he says and smiles

''ok bye Chris.'' she says lovingly and smiles

Lorelai and Emily leave the Vineyard

Chris just looks at the glasses and then decides to clean them and puts them back on the rack 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chris leaves the shop a little while later and goes into the house and goes to Rory's bedroom and knock's on the door

''Hunnie it's dad can I come in?'' he asks her

''no go away I don't want to talk right now.'' she tells him

Chris open's the door ''well we need to.'' he says

''Please I really don't want to.'' she says

''so what's going on with you?'' he asks her

''nothing.'' she says

''oh no it doesn't like look nothing what was that little blow up in the store all about then huh?'' he asks her

''it's just... why does she want to be back in my life now after 22 year's of what she's missed?'' she asks him

''because she's your mom and she loves you very much.'' he tells her

''no don't even say that don't even go that way.'' she tells him

''if she wanted to be a mom she would of had contact with me growing up. We don't need her we are best friends and we are strong and you raised me and we only need each other.'' she tells him

''look hunnie i know things are complicated between your mom and me right now but we are going to figure thing's out so I decided to invite them over for dinner tonight'' he tells her

''You What!?'' Rory asks him

''I told her to being her new finac'e over for dinner so we can figure out how she can get back into your life.'' he tells her

''I don't want her in my life look I'm going for a run.'' she tells him and grab's her ipod and put's her sneakers on and walks out of the room

Chris just put's his head in his hands 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory leaves the house and sticks her headphones in her ears and starts her run and starts cry and just runs,cries, and listen's to her music.

When Rory get's to the top of the hill of the vineyards and lies down on the grass and listen's to her music and cries and watches the clouds in the sky for a while.

later that afternoon back at the hotel room Lorelai meet's Luke back at the room and he walks in from his golfing outing trip with Richard.

''Hey how was your day golfing with my father?'' she asks him

''oh it was good we got to know each other a little more.'' he tells her

''oh good that's good.'' she says

''yea and how was your day?'' he asks her

''oh good I think I found some great wines for our wedding.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea and I saw and met my daughter after 22 year's of not seeing or knowing her.'' she tells him

''oh yea and what is she like did you tell her about the wedding how did she take it?'' he asks her

''oh yea she's nice and she's beautuful and she looks exactly like me and she took it bad she took it really bad she totally blew up at me which is my fault and stormed out and then her dad invited us all out there for dinner tonight.'' she tells him

''I'm sorry and oh ok sound's good.'' he says

''it's ok I knew she would take it badly I wouldn;t expect her to take it any other way than badly her mother is getting married to someone she's never met.'' she tells him

''so do you want to go and grab some lunch somewhere?'' he asks her

''ok sound's great let me just shower and get changed.'' she tells him

''ok yea me too.'' he says and grabs his shower stuff

''hey where you going?'' she asks him

''oh down to the men's locker room to take a shower and stuff.'' he tells her

''oh ok I will meet you in the lobby when I'm done.'' she tells him

''ok see you down there.'' he says

''ok.'' Lorelai says to him

Luke leaves the hotel room

Lorelai get's her stuff ready to take a shower then goes into the bathroom to take her shower. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Downstairs Luke meet's Lorelai in the lobby and comes up behind her

''hey.'' he says and kisses her cheek and puts his hand on her back

''hey.'' she says

''you ready to go?'' he asks her

''yea let's go.'' she tells him

''ok hey you ok?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine let's go'' she says

They leave the hotel and get into the hotel's van that will take them downtown to shop and eat some lunch

When Rory get's home from her run she goes into her room and changes and put's her bathing suite on and gets a towel and goes out into the wrap around porch and gets into the hot tub over looking the vineyards and just relaxes her achy muscles and body.

Downtown Lorelai and Luke get out of the van and go into a restaurant and go uo to the front desk and put thier name in and get called a few minute's later and get seated.

''so I asked Rory to be in our wedding.'' she tells him

''oh really so what did she say?'' he asks her

''oh well she is still taking time to mull and think it over and I will ask her again later tonight.'' she tells him

''I think that's a good answer and that, that is also good idea.'' he tells her

''yea me too.'' she says and smiles

''so do you want to order some drink's or wine?'' he asks her

''yea wine sound's good'' she says

''ok'' he says and hand's her the list

''thank's'' she says and takes it and read's it and pick's one one

Luke order's a beer and she order's her wine when the waitress comes over 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Rory get's out of the hot tub she goes to take a hot shower and goes back to her room and put's some clean sweat's on and just lays down and closes her eyes for a bit.

back at the restaurant Lorelai and Luke are waiting for thier food and talking.

''So tell me more about Rory.'' Luke says to her

''ok well she just graduated from Yale.'' she tells him

''Wow really and you had no idea that she was even living in CT?'' he asks her

''No I didn't.'' she tells him

''She didn't even bother to call or look you up or even come over for a visit?'' he asks her

''Well no because I don't even think that she knew that I live in Connecticut.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

back at the vineyard Rory tries to slepe but can;t and finally get;s up and goes down to store

''hey sweetie what's up?'' he asks her

''hey do you um possibly have mom's number?'' she asks him

''wow your calling your mother?'' he asks her

''yea I need to appoligize I really thought about it and I just really need to talk to her and hear her voice right now.'' she tells Chris

''yea sure hangon.'' he says and get's her order out and writes down her cell phone number on a piece of scrap paper and hand's it to her

''thanks dad.'' she says and kisses his cheek and walks out of the store

Chris just smiles 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the restaurant Lorelai's cell phone ring's and she looks at it

''I think this may be Rory she stands up ''I'll be right back'' she tells Luke

''ok'' he says

Lorelai goes outside the restaurant to answer her phone

''Hello'' she asnwer's it

''mom?'' Rory asks her in an upset tone

''yea?'' Lorelai asks

''I'm...'' Rory says

''shh I know it's alright hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

''I...'' Rory says

''what?'' Lorelai asks caringly

''I need and miss you mom

''I know I miss you too sweetie do you need me to come up there?'' she asks Rory

''yes'' Rory says in an upset tone

''ok I'll be there in a little bit sweetie just try and relax.'' she tells Rory

''ok bye mom'' Rory says

Lorelai hang's up and goes back into the restaurant

''hey is everything ok?'' Luke asks her

''well no not exactly that was Rory she need's me to come there she's really upset'' she tells Luke

''ok well let's eat quickly so you can get up there'' he says

''ok'' she says

They eat quickly and take the van back to the hotel and Lorelai jumps in thier rental SUV truck and drives up to the vineyard as fast as she can 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Lorelai get's to the house she park's her suv and get's out and see's Chris walking

''Hey'' hey says

''Hey'' she says

They kiss

''what are you doing here?''he asks her

''oh well Rory called me and asked me to come up that she needed me where is she'' she tells him

''inside come on'' he says and takes her over to the door and open it for her

''down the hall to the right'' he tells her an points

''ok thanks'' she says and goes inside

Chris goes back to the store

Lorelai walks down the hall and knocks on Rory's door

''Hunnie?'' Lorelai says and opens the door

Rory gets off her bed and comes running towards Lorelai

''oh whoa whoa hunnie hunnie.'' Lorelai says

''missed you so much.'' Rory tells her

''shh I missed you too mommy's here shh.'' Lorelai says and rubs Rory's back

''come on let's sit'' she says and lead's Rory back over to the bed and sit's next to her

''so what's been going on with you hunnie?'' she asks Rory ''well my boyfriend now ex boyfriend proposed to be the night before graduation.'' Rory tells her

''He what and what did you say babe?'' she asks her

''well I wanted to say yes but I just couldn't because I still wanted to live here in Napa with dad because I love it here and I love the Vineyards and helping dad with all the wine stuff that I love doing.'' Rory tells her

''well was he cute?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea he was so sexy.'' she tells her and pulls out a picture and show;s it to her

''aww he looks nice.'' she says and smiles

''he was he was the love of my life but I wasn't ready to get married.'' Rory tells her

''oh hunnie I'm so sorry.'' Lorelai tells her

it's fine I'm over it I'm just so tired'' Rory says in an exhausted tone

''ok well lay down get some sleep babe I'm going to go and find your father I love you.'' she tells her and tucks her in and bends down and kisses her cheek and walks toward's the door

''I love you too mommy.'' Rory tells her and smiles

Lorelai smiles and shut's the door 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lorelai goes down to the shop

''hey how's Rory?'' he asks her

''oh she's good she's asleep she just needed a little mommy time. I think I am going to spend a few days with her before the wedding so I can get to know her more and try and ask her to be in the wedding again.'' she tells him

''your amazing Lore I think you are awesome'' he says

''thank's Chris'' she says

''ok I need to get back to the hotel you'll tell Rory?'' she asks him

''I will.'' he tells her

''ok see you tonight.'' she says

''ok see you tonight.'' he says

Lorelai smiles at him and leaves the shop and drives back to thier hotel.

At the hotel Lorelai valet's the car and goes back up to the room and Luke is putting a bathing suit on.

''hey how is Rory doing?'' he asks her

''oh she's good she's just fine, so where are you going?'' she asks him

''oh I was just gonna go down to the pool and take a swim and try and get some color before the big day so I'm not so pale/white'' he tells her

''ok'' she says

''ok do you want to come?'' he asks her

''maybe later I might go downtown to do some shopping and try to find something Rory might like from me so we can try and get closer.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and kisses her ''I'm heading down to the pool.'' he tells her and grabs his towel

''ok have fun hun.'' she says

''ok I will'' he says and leaves the hotel room

Lorelai just watches him leave and smiles then goes down to the lobby and asks for a van down to the shops in the downtown shopping area. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The guy down at the reception desk tells Lorelai that the van to the shopping area isn't back yet but that it will be back shortly so she says thank you and sit's down and read's a magazine while she wait's for the van to get back to the hotel when Liz and Tj walk in.

''Lorelai!'' Liz says loudly

Lorelai looks up Liz!'' she says and stand's up

''my future sister in law

''future sister in law aww Hi'' she says and hugs Liz

Lorelai laughs ''Hi Tj did you guy's have a good flight?'' she asks them

''Hi Lorelai'' Tj says

''yea it was fine.'' Liz tells her

''good good'' Lorelai says

''so how long have you guy's been here?'' she asks Lorelai

''3 days and we love it here already it makes me want to move out here that's how pretty it is. I don't think that Luke would like to live out here because he loves Stars Hollow and Connecticut and will never leave that town.'' she tells Liz

''speaking of Luke where is my baby brother?'' she asks Lorelai

''oh he just went down to the pool so I'm sure you will be able to find him.'' Lorelai tells Liz

''excuse me your van is here.'' Roger tells her

''ok thank you Roger.'' she says

''ok we'll I'm going to go out for a bit I need to get some stuff so I will see you guy's later.'' she tells her

''ok'' Liz says and hugs her

Lorelai hugs her back and grabs her pocketbook from the chair and leaves the hotel and get's into the Van to the shopping area. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Liz and Tj walk out by the pool hand in hand and Luke is wiping off.

''Baby Brother!'' Liz and goes over to Luke and gives him a hug.

''Hi Liz,Tj sorry I'm kind of wet'' he says

''That's ok'' Liz laughs

''so how are you my almost married little brother?'' she asks him

''Well I've been ok'' he tells her

''Oh yea how come?'' she asks him

''well because thing's for the wedding have been halted for now'' he tells her

''Oh yea how come she asks him?'' she asks him

''Well because Lorelai just got reunited with her daughter and they are trying to figure thing's out between them because Lorelai really want's her in thier wedding and her daughter flipped out on her so now Lorelai is trying a second time to smooth thing's out with her.'' he tells her

''Oh yea and how oldis her daughter have you met her yet?'' Liz asks him

''I don't know she's like 21-22 now and no I havn't met her yet but I plan on meeting her tonight because her father ivited us over there for dinner so Lorelai can get thing's figured out with Rory and ask her to be in our wedding again.'' he tells her

''Wow 22 year's of not knowing she had a daughter and a little girl walking around without a mother for 22 year's is going or has to be hard on her daughter's part.'' she tells Luke

''Yea it is'' he says to her

''well why don't you guy's go and get checked in I'm going to go back up to the room and get showered and dressed and then Lorelai should be back by then so how about you guy's meet us down at the bar at like 5:30ish and we can have a drink.'' he tells Liz

''ok that would be good baby brother thank you see you in a while.'' she says

''ok bye'' he says and goes back into the hotel and goes back up to the room and shower's and shave's. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back in the hotel room Luke is walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when Lorelai is walking in the door.

''hey did you get all your shopping done?'' he asks her and kisses her

''hey'' she says and kisses him back

''oh yea but I couldn't really find much but I got this cool writting stationary set/kit for Rory that I think she will like so now she can write to me.'' she tells him

''oh good that's good.'' he says

''yea it is good.'' she says

''hey so I told Liz and Tj to meet us at the bar downstairs for a drink at around 5:30.'' he tells her

''oh ok great.'' she says and smiles

Back at the Vineyard Chris is getting thing's ready for dinner when Rory walks into the room

''Oh daddy I got that'' she tells him and set's the table

''how ya feeling/doing sweetie?'' he asks her

''oh I'm ok, fine, doing better and happy.'' she tells him

''good that's good.'' he says

''yea'' she says and smiles

''so are you happy or excited that your mom and her finac'e are coming over for dinner?'' he asks her

''oh yea I am.'' she tells him and smiles ok I think I'm going to go and find some picture's and make mom a picture collage for her wedding.'' she tells him

''ok that sound's fun and great.'' he tells her

''yea'' she says and smiles and goes to find some boxes of picture's and spread's them out and pick's put her favorite picture's and start's to make a collage for Lorelai.

Chris finishes setting up for dinner on the wrap around porch over looking the vineyard's. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

at 5:30 Lorelai and Luke head downto the bat downstair's and sit at the bar and wait for Tj AND Liz and when they get there finally sit at a table in the lobby and talk.

''So Liz how are you guy's doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''we are doing great and we are thinking about moving to Stars Hollow to be closer to you and Luke so we can help out once you kid's or start having kid's are you kid's going to have kid's?'' Liz asks her

''Your moving to Stars Hollow?'' Luke asks her

''Yea we're thinking about it baby bro if it;s ok with you?'' she asks him

''oh come on Liz you hate Stars Hollow that;s why you left you wanted to be as far away as Stars Hollow as you possibly could'' Luke tells her

''no I don't not anymore it's very pretty'' Liz tells him

''oh yea maybe the subject has come up several times and it would be nice for Rory to have a sibiling or sibilings someday.'' she tells Liz

''good it would be nice to have a niece or nephew or both.'' Liz says to her

''yea it would.'' Lorelai says

''what about you and Tj are you planning on having any kid's in the future?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea we would like to have a daughter.'' Liz tells her

''that sound's good'' Lorelai says and smiles

''yea so you have a daughter and she's 21?'' Liz asks her

''yea and 22 and we are actucally going to see her at her dad's tonight for dinner and get to know her a little more and try and talk to her and ask her to be in the again as my other bridesmaid along with you.'' she tells Liz

''and Sookie is still your maid of honor?'' Liz asks her

''she is'' Lorelai says proudly and smiles

''so she lives with her dad?'' Liz asks her

''yea he own's his own Vineyard his dream job and she help's him out and work;s with him and she loves it she actucally just graduated from Yale

''she lived in Connecticut and you two never talked or saw each other?'' Liz asks her

''well no because I never knew she went to Yale and lived in Connecticut for 4 year's because I just found out the other day when My mother and I went over there do to some wine tasting for the wedding.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow sound's like you two have a lot to catch up on'' Liz say

''yes we do'' Lorelai tells her

They order a second round of drink's and talk and drink them then get ready to leave

''ok hun you ready to go we still have like a 40 minute drive up there'' Lorelai tells him

''yea let's go we will see you guy's later'' Luke tells them

''ok bye baby brother bye Lorelai'' Liz says

They all hug and kiss and say goodbye

Lorelai and Luke leave the hoteland get their rental car from the Valet guy's and get in and hit the road up to the Vineyard 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Luke and Lorelai get to the house they park the suv and get out and go up to the door and knock.

Chris open's it

''hey perfect timing come on in'' he says and let's them in

''thanks'' Lorelai says and smiles at him

''so um Chris this is my finac'e Luke Danes Luke this is Rory's father Christopher'' Lorelai tells Luke

''Hi Chris Hayden he put's his hand out

''Luke Danes'' Luke says and shake's Chris's hand

''so where's my kid did you loose her?'' Lorelai asks him sarcastically

''no she's in her room'' Chris tells her

''oh ok I'm gonna go check on and talk to Rory will you be ok here with Chris for a few minute's hun?'' she asks Luke

''yea I'll be fine go'' he says

''ok'' she says and walks down the hall to Rory's room and knock's on the door

Rory freezes and panick's ''ah just...just a minute'' she says and pushes everything she's working on under her bed.

''ok come in'' Rory says

Lorelai open's the door ''hey sweetie'' she says

''Hi Mom'' Rory says

''what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing just cleaning...cleaning my room.'' Rory tells her

''oh ok so hey my finac'e is here and I really want you to meet him do you want to meet him?'' Lorelai asks her

''Ok yea sure'' Rory says

''ok let's go'' Lorelai says

The girl's leave Rory's room and go out into the livingroom. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'' so um Luke this this is my daughter Rory'' Lorelai says to Luke

''Rory hunnie this is my finac'e Luke Danes'' Lorelai introduces her to Luke

''Oh Hi it;s nice to meet you'' Rory says and shakes his hand

''Hi it;s nice to finally meet you too your mom has told me all about you'' he tells her

''Oh really?'' she asks him

''yea'' he says

''that's great'' Rory says and sit's down

''So would everybody here like some wine?'' Chris asks them

''sure sound's great'' Luke says

''yes please'' Lorelai says

''yea sure dad'' Rory says

''ok be right back'' he get's up and goes into the kitchen to pour them all some wine

''so Luke what do you do?'' Rory asks him

''well I own and run a diner in Stars Hollow it was my fsther's old hardware store and I turned it into a diner'' Luke tells her

''oh so mom like get's free food whenever she want's it?'' Rory asks him

Luke laugh's ''oh yea I guess you could put/say it that way'' he says

''that sound's cool I guess I approve of you marrying her then'' Rory tells him

''oh well thank's I didn't know I needed your permission to marry her'' Luke says

''you know what I mean'' Rory says to him

''it smells so Good in here Chris what are you making for dinner?'' Lorelai asks him

''my famous Lasagne, garlic bread, and salad'' he tells her

''sound's great!'' she says

''yea sure does'' Luke says

''hey hun do you wan to help me get dinner on the table?'' Chris asks Rory

''ok yea sure dad'' she says and get's up and help's him bring the food outside and put it on the table.

''She's a great Lore'' Luke says

''yea she is she is'' Lorelai says and smiles

''ok dinner is served'' Chris says

''ok'' Lorelai says and get's up with Luke following her

''ok dig in'' Chris says

They all sit down at the table and eat together. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

While eating outside over looking the Vineyard's

''so Rory your mom told me you went to Yale so what did you study?'' he asks her

''oh journalism and english I wated to be a over sea's news foreign Correspondent you know like Christiane Amanpour.'' she tells him

''oh cool.'' he says

''yea I wanted to be a reporter all my life Christiane is my hero ad I have looked up to her all my life.'' Rory tells him

''so what happened wy didn't you go for it?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know just didn't want to leave dad and I want to live here and work here because I love it here and If I had to moved to Palo Alto outside of San Francisco with Logan it just wouldn't be the same and I wouldn't be able to live here and do what I love.'' Rory tells her.

Lorelai takes a bite of her lasgne.

''mmm Chris this is really good I had no idea that could cook.'' Lorelai tells him

''thank's and yea I can'' he tell sher

''yea daddy is a really good cook/chef and can make anything and everything.'' Rory tells her

''so Rory where else did you go to school?'' Luke asks her

''oh I actually homeschooled myself all the way through highschool.'' she tells him

''oh wow really?'' Lorelai question's her

''yea are you mad?'' she asks Lorelai

''oh no hunnie i would/could never be mad at you for that that is pretty amazing.'' Lorelai says to her

''yea I never got a bad grade once it was always straight A's and I have read almost every book out there.'' Rory tells her

''wow so I noticed a basketball hoop in the driveway you play?'' Lorelai asks her

''a little dad and I like to play and challenge each other when we have the time off to play he's coached me all my life.'' Rory tells her

''oh sound's fun'' Lorelai says

''yea we like to stay in shape and active and exersize a lot we also run together.'' Rory tells her

''oh'' Lorelai says and nods 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

''So mom what do you do?'' Rory asks her

''Well actucally I run an Inn in Stars Hollow called the Dragonfly Inn it has been a dream of mine and my best friend Sookie who you will meet at the wedding if you still want to come and be in it.'' she tells Rory

''Really you still want me in it even with all the hatred I expressed to you?'' Rory asks her

''Well yea that's behind us now I thinkwe are friends at least right?'' she asks Rory

''oh if you wantto be then yea I guess we are'' Rory tells her and smiles

''really thank's kid that mean's a lot to me'' Lorelai tells her

''So tell me the story about opening the Inn I'm Interested.'' Rory tells her

''oh well it's kind of long. Lorelai tells her

''well I like long stories'' Rory tells her

'yea I think I'm interested in this one too.'' Chris says

''ok well here it goes.'' Lorelai say

''My best friend Sookie and Me had this dream of opening our own Inn one day when we used to work at the Old Independence Inn which had a fire it was accidental and it pretty much burned the entire inside. So the owner Mia decided to close it and sell it which hurt Sookie and Me so much it broke our heart's because it was our home for so long. Then there was this other Inn called the Dragonfly Inn which was run down and falling apart so we set up a meeting one day with the owner Fran which she also owned Weston's bakery in the town and told her that Sookie and Me would keep it the Dragonfly Inn and make it beautiful well eventually she died at the end of 2003. She didn't leave it to anybody and the family wanted to sell it but we made a few calls and we put in a bid for it and we got and well we started construction in 2004 and in the summer of 2004 we finally opened for business. We are still going pretty great and we are a strong business that's doing really well for a new business in Stars Hollow.'' Lorelai tells them

''wow what a story it was sad but happy at the same time sound;s like a cool and awesome thing to do

''oh yea Sookie, Michel and I all love of

''oh yea whose Michel I don;t think you mentioned him?'' Rory asks her

''oh he's our consierge that works at the front desk.'' Lorelai tells her

''so do you get any big celebrities through there?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea Norman Mailer and oh yea you will love this one Christiane Amanpour.'' Lorelai tells her

''What NO WAY Christian Amanpour stayed at your Inn in Stars Hollow?'' Rory asks her

''Yes she was just here like last week.'' Lorelai tells her

''Why didn't you call me!'' Rory tells her

''well I would of if I had known you and that she was your role model and idol.'' Lorelai tells her

''Do you still have her number or card or anything?'' Rory asks her

''yea she left her card with me because she enjoyed the Inn so much that she want's to come back and do business with us.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow so I guess I might have to go back to Connecticut with you so I can meet her someday.'' Rory says

''yea I guess so.'' Lorelai says ''I would be mre than happy to give you her card if you want so you can submit some of your amazing writting's from Yale that your dad and grandparent's have sent me over time.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow you been reading some of my stuff?'' Rory asks Lorelai

''yea almost all of it your an amazing writter kido your so talented.'' Lorelai tells her

''thank's'' Rory tells her and smiles

''hey hun you want to help me clear the table and get dessert ready to bring out here?'' Chris asks her

''oh yea sure thing dad.'' Rory tells him and start's helping him clean up and get dessert ready. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rory bring's the dessert which consist's of some some berries,shortcake, and whipped cream and gives Lorelai and Luke each a plate full of it.

''thanks hun looks nice and fresh.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea we grow all our own fresh fruit/berries here in the Vineyard too so we always have fresh fruit all the time.'' Rory tells her

''yea thanks Rory it looks great.'' Luke says

''he's a health freak.'' Lorelai tells rory

''yea I've noticed.'' Rory says

''so who else is in your wedding?'' Rory asks her

''oh well my best friend Sookie is my maid of honor and Luke's sister Liz is one of my bride's maid's and you are the other and Jackson Sookie's husband is the best man and my friend Michel and Luke's brother in law also Liz's husband Tj is the other groomsmen.'' she tells Rory

''oh ok'' Rory says and nods

''so where are you guy's getting married?'' Rory asks her

''well we are getting married at the Vino Bello Hotel and Spa it's very nice.'' Lorelai tells her

''great place very pretty I'm very excited.'' Rory tells her and smiles

''yea thank's hun that mean's a lot to me.'' Lorelai tells her

''so you've been there?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''oh yea you know just a few times'' Rory tells her

''cool'' Lorelai says

''so you'll stay over tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''really?'' Rory asks her

''yea you cnn sleep on the bed in the pull out couch.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok yea sure.'' Rory tells her

''ok great!'' Lorelai says and smiles

''I'm going to go start packing!'' Rory says and leaves the table

''hey thank's for making this happen Chris.'' Lorelai tells him

''no problem she's a great kid and totally deserves this.'' he tells her

Lorelai just smiles at him 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Later on Lorelai,Luke, and Rory leave the Vineyard and head back to the hotel.

45 minute's later they get back to the hotel and Rory start's to unpack and get's settled in and grab's her book.

''you want to go to the bar hun?'' Luke asks her

''yea sure hun hey hun Luke and I are going to go downstair's to the bar do you want to come?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''oh no thank's you guy's go I'm just going to read out on the balcony for a while.'' Rory tells her

''ok hun there's snack's in the cabinet and soda's and bottle's of water in the fridge if you get hungry or thirsty and if you get more hungry then that you can also order room service and put it on the room.'' she tells Rory

''ok thank's mom.'' Rory says

''no problem glad to have you here hun.'' she tells Rory

''ok ready hun let's go.'' she tells Luke

''ok'' he says

They leave the hotel room and go downstair's to the bar and sit at the counter.

''martini up with a twist for you and a beer for you ?'' Steve the bartender guy asks them

''you know me well.'' Lorelai tells him

''yes please.'' Luke says

''coming up.'' Steve says

''thanks Steve.'' she says

''here ya going.'' he says and gives Lorelai and Luke thier drink's.

''thank's Steve.'' Lorelai says

''yea thank's says

Rory comes down a few minute's later.

Lorelai see's her and gasp's.

''There's my girl come sit.'' she tell's Rory

Luke moves over a seat so Rory can sit in the middle of them.

''do you want a drink hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure just a coke I guess.'' Rory says

''ok Steve can she please get a coke?'' Lorelai asks him and runs her hand down Rory's back.

''sure'' he says and pour's it for her and pushes it toward's her.

''thank's.'' Rory says

Sookie and Jackson walk into the hotel.

''Lorelai!'' Sookie says excitedly

Lorelai turn's around ''hey!'' she says and smiles 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

''Hey Sook hey Jackson was your flight good?'' Lorelai asks them

''yea it was fine very smooth, wow this a beautiful hotel.'' Sookie says

''yea it is it really is it;s why we chose it.'' Lorelai trlls her

'' hey I want you to meet my daughter Rory, hun this is my best friend,business partner, and chef at my Inn Sookie and her husband and also my produce guy Jackson.''

''oh Hi it's nice to meet you.'' she tells them

''yes it is Hi I'm Sookie and this is Jackson.'' Sookie tells her

''ok well I think I'm going to go and change and go sit in the hottub for a while before bed.'' she says

''ok hun we'll be up later have fun.'' Lorelai tells her

''it was nice to meet the both of you.'' she tells Sookie and Jackson

''bye kido.'' Sookie says

Rory walk's away and goes upstair's

''she seem's like a really great kid.'' Sookie tells Lorelai

''yea she is she is she is a really sweet kid sorry she's a little shy and nervous and just warming up to Luke and I. It's just a little too soon for her to be meeting more people. I really haven't gotten her ready to meet more people just yet.'' Lorelai tells Sookie

''that's ok.'' Sookie tell's her

''so can we buy you guy's a drink?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure that would be nice thank you Lorelai'' Jackson says

''hey steve we'll have one vodka martini, straight up with a twist, very dry, and very cold and a beer please.'' Lorelai tells him

''coming up.'' he says and goes to make them

''here ya go.'' he says a few minute's later

''thank you'' she says ''here'' Lorelai says and hand's them thier drink's.

''come on let's go sit over on the couches.'' she tells them

They get up from the bat and go to sit over on the couches

''so how is Rory doing?'' Sookie asks her

''ok she's doing better thanks.'' Lorelai tells her

They continue to talk 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Later that night around 9:30 Rory get's out of the hottub and dires herself off and goes into the hotel and goes back up to the room and takes her pajama's out and get's into the shower. After her shower she get's into her pajama's and grab's her book and get's into the bed that's made up from the pullout couch and read's for a while and end's up falling downstair's Lorelai,Luke,Sookie, and Jackson are still all talking and it grow's later and later into the night and Lorelai finally stop's and check's her watch and notices the time.

''oh hey I didn't realize how later it got and is we should probably go upstairs and go to bed we have a very busy day tomorrow of wedding preparation's. You ready to go to bed hun?'' Lorelai asks him

Luke also check's his watch ''oh yea let's go.'' he says and put's his ber glass down.

They say thier goodnight's to Sookie and Jackson and go upstair's.

Back up at the room they walk in and see Rory asleep in bed.

''she's tired huh?'' Luke asks her

''shh yea look's likr it'' she says

''ok I'm going to use the bathrom for a minute and get ready for bed.'' he tells her

''ok hun.'' she says and goes over to the bed and smile's and take's Rory's book from her lightly and gently and put's it on the nightstand beside the bed and turn's off the light and kisses her cheek and wait's for Luke to come out of the bathroom so she can use it and get ready for bed.

Luke comes out and climb's into bed

Lorelai goes into the bathroom and get's ready for bed then open's the door and turn's off the light and get's into bed next to Luke.

''night handsome.'' she says to him

''night'' he says and turn's off the light.

They go to sleep next to each other happily for the night. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and notices that Luke and Rory are still asleep so she smiles and carefully get's up not to disturb Luke and grab's her sweatshirt and leave's the room in her sweat's and goes downstair's and grab's some breakfast and coffee's for all of them and bring's it back up to the room.

Rory start's to wake up slowly

''hey hunnie how'd you sleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''hi good'' she says sleepily

''what time did you guy;s end up getting back up here last night?'' Rory asks her

''midnight we we're just talking to Sookie and Jackson and it grew late and we didn't realize it.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh'' Rory says

''so are you hungry hun?'' she asks Rory

''yea starving'' Rory tells her

''well I brought up some muffin's and coffee if your hungry'' Lorelai tells her

''great thank's'' she says and get's out of bed and get's a plate from the cabinet and get's a muffin and a coffee and sit's down to eat.

''so what are you doing today hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I though I would sit out at the pool and get some sun and color so I'm not so white/pale so the bridemaid;s dress will look great on me.'' Rory tells her

''oh ok well you have fun.'' Lorelai tells her

''what about you mom?'' Rory asks her

''wedding preparation's'' Lorelai tells her

''are you sure that you and Luke don't need any help?'' Rory asks her

''no hun you just relax and get your color and sun and just relax and hangout at/by the pool today.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok thanks mom.'' Rory says

Luke starts to wake up ''morning'' he says

The girl's just look at him

''morning hun'' Lorelai says to him

''morning Luke'' Rory says 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

''well I think I'm going to go hangout downstair's and get some hot breakfast.'' Rory tells them

''ok hun'' Lorelai says

Rory start's to walk away.

''hey hun?'' Lorelai says

Rory turns around ''yea?'' she answer's

''if you want to order any lunch or drink's by the pool today just put it on our room.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Rory says and smiles and leaves the room

''hey is she ok?'' Luke asks her

''yea no I don't know'' Lorelai tells him ''muffin?'' she asks him

''no actucally I was thinking about going downstair's to get some breakfast.'' he tells her

''oh ok then I guess I am going to get ready for our day.'' she tells him

''ok I can talk to Rory if you want.'' he tells her

''ok if you want that would be great thank's hun.'' she says and kisses him

''ok I'm going.'' he says

''ok I'm going to go take a shower.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and grabs his key and stick's it in his sweat's pocket and leave's the room. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Downstair's Rory fill's her plate.

''hey morning kido.'' Sookie says

''morning Sookie Jackson'' Rory says and sit's down

''hey Rory'' Jackson says

Rory start's to eat

''so where's your mom what are you gonna do today?' Sookie asks her

''she's upstair's in the room and I'm going to sit by the pool and read and have a perfect Napa day!''Rory tells her

''oh sound's fun.'' Sookie says

''yea'' Rory says and smiles

Luke walk's into the room and fill's a plate and pull's up a chair and sit's down

''Morning everybody'' Luke says

''Morning Luke'' Sookie says

''hey Luke'' Jackson says

''hey Luke'' Rory says

Rory finishes her breakfast

''ok I'm going to go back up to the room I'll see everybody later.'' Rory says

''ok see you later hun.'' Sookie says

''bye Rory'' Jackson says

''tell your mom to come down or see if she want;s to come down.'' Luke tells her

''ok I will bye'' she says and leaves and goes back up to the room and uses her key to get back into the room and Lorelai is getting ready for her day blo drying her hair in the bathroom.

Lorelai turn's it off ''hey how how was breakfast?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh it was good Sookie and Jackson where there and Luke wants you to come down and eat with them.'' Rory tells her

''yea I was just on my way down to grab a bite.'' she tells Rory

''ok I'm going to get ready to go down to the pool.'' she tells Lorelai

''ok hun.'' she says and turns the blow dryer back on and finishes blow drying her hair.

Rory goes into the bathroom after she's done and closes the door to get her bathing suite on. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Back downstair's Emily walk's into the room and see's everyone sititng at a table and she walks over.

''Good Morning'' she says

''oh HI Emily'' Luke says

''Hi Mrs. Gilmore'' Sookie says

''Luke is Rory here?'' Emily asks her

''oh yea she just finished up eating and went back up to the room.'' he tells her

''ok thank you'' she says and leave's the room and get's on the elevator and goes up to thier room and knock's on the door.

Lorelai open's it

''Mom'' she says

''I just heard that Rory here where is she?'' Emily asks her

''oh yea she's here she's in the bathroom getting ready to go down to the pool come on I was just on my way down to breakfast.'' she tells her and leave's the room and shut;s the door

''Why isin't Rory coming with us she should really come with us even if she already ate it's polite to just come and sit with everyone.'' Emily says

''she isin't ready for all the people that might be coming down to breakfast mom I havn't exactly prepared her for anything yet ok now please let's just drop it and have a nice breakfast without fighting ok?

''fine'' Emily says

''thank you'' Lorelai says

They get in the elevator and make thier way downstair's to the breakfast room/area. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

''Where's dad?'' Lorelai asks Emily as they are walking to the breafast area/room.

''how the hell should I know probably still sleeping.'' Emily tells her

''Dad still sleeping?'' Lorelai asks her

''well your father's been very busy at work.'' Emily tells her

''ok that's fine.'' Lorelai says

''hey there's my beautiful bride to be.'' Luke says as Lorelai and Emily walk in.

''not yet but soon on Saturday hey handsome'' she says and kisses him in front of everybody not caring that everyone is watching. Then Lorelai get's some food from the buffet and sit's down at a table next to Luke.

At the pool Rory get's herself a towel and find's herself a chair and lays her towel down on it and then puts her book down on it and put's some sunscreen on then sit's down to read for a little while.

''I can't wait another 7 day's it;s seem's so far away

''I know but...'' she says and put's her hand on his thigh ''you're going to have to if you wanna marry me.'' Lorelai tells him

''so hun how ya doing?'' Sookie asks her

''I'm doung fine/great!'' she tells her

''aww that's good are you nervous about the big day?'' Sookie asks her

''no not all all I'm more excited it's been a long time coming and it's finally here and is really happening this time.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's great'' Sookie tells her

''yea it is it really is.'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai start's to make her round's to all the table's with her wedding guest's to say hi to everyone.

After breakfast Lorelai and Luke make thier way back up to the room upstair;s and go into the room and get thier stuff they need for thier day and then leave the hotel to start thier errand's. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Lorelai and Luke get back to the hotel they make thier way upstair's to the room and open the door.

''huh why is she here I though she was spending her day at the pool?'' he asks Lorelai

''I don't know'' she tells him and goes over to the bed and feel's Rory's face '' oh you know what she is feeling a little warm can you maybe get her some water?'' she asks him

''yea sure'' he says

''thank's'' she says and start's to wake Rory up '' Rory hunnie wake up for a second'' she says to her

Rory start's to wake up and open's her eye's ''hey'' she says

''hey are you ok?'' ''you're feeling alittle warm'' Lorelai tells her

''yea too much sun I guess'' Rory tells her

Luke bring's the water over to the bed here water drink'' he hand's Rory the water

''thank's Luke'' she says and takes the cup and drinks it.

''are you hungry babe do you want to go and grab some lunch with Luke and I?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''ok yea sure jsut let me take a shower.'' Rory says

''ok we'll be here'' Lorelai tells her

''I'll just be a minute'' Rory says and start's to grab her clothes.

''take your time no rush.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory goes into the bathroom and closes the door and start's the shower. 


End file.
